Operator presence features are common in walk-behind reel mowers and rotary mowers. Typically, the mower is provided with a lever, also known as a bale, which can be moved between an engaged and disengaged position. The bale engages cable links, springs, and other mechanical components in order to enable a micro-switch and activate the cutting mechanism. However, it should be understood that these systems require additional mechanical components that increase the cost of the mower and further increase the complexity of operation of the operator presence control system.
Therefore, while the existing operator presence control mechanisms may operate sufficiently, it is desirable to provide a walk-behind reel mower with an operator presence control having a reduced number of components, simplified operation, and improved reliability.